


Falling Into A Magical Spell

by Lokesenna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Thor (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokesenna/pseuds/Lokesenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has to draw a spell on Thor's body, it feels perhaps a little more intimate than it should...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into A Magical Spell

**Author's Note:**

> This is set Pre-Thor.

    Loki works his way across Thor’s back in twists, loops and coils.

    Typeset, Asgardian isn’t a beautiful language – too square, too static – but handwritten, it can be elegant, sometimes even whimsical. As Loki works his way across one shoulder blade and then the next, Thor tries to breathe shallow and slow, holding himself still even as the sensation sends shivers down his spine. It felt strange at first, but once Loki had gotten into a steady rhythm, it felt more like a massage, a soothing and hypnotic one. He tries not to think of himself as Loki’s canvas, even though he and Loki had been sexual for decades, it still feels too intimate, too sensual.

    Loki uses a quill,  _of a Phoenix_ , their Vanir hosts had explained. The ink is cool to the touch, warming when it comes in contact with Thor’s body. It sends shivers down his spine.

    “I am starting the fifth strophe now,” Loki says and Thor can hear the concentration in his voice, even though he is lying on his stomach and Loki is seated beside him. Loki’s quill continues to slide and hitch across the bends and ridges of his back. Thor takes a deep breath to steady himself. The sensation feels so much like a caress; he wonders if Loki is doing it on purpose.  “You will require all nine sections for the words to function as a protection spell.”

    “Mh-hmm,” Thor says absently. The reason they are doing this is the furthest thing from his mind, but he tries to listen. He knows from experience there is no margin for error when it comes to this sort of thing, but he trusts Loki in getting it right… Loki knows his magic. 

    “Each being that enters the valley ought to wear this spell if they wish to come out in one piece, to maintain their bodily integrity against the powers that dwell there… as well as to maintain the purity of the space itself. The way this works, brother… putting the spell on your body makes the skin itself the speaker of the spell,” Loki’s voice is a purr, hypnotic as he is focused on writing rather than forming words.  “It makes the speech  _constant._ Constant in a way that spoken language could never be, which diminishes the chance of it being breached.”

    “Very well, Loki.” Thor shifts uncomfortably. He is enjoying this way too much. His body is facing forward, but for the sake of the mission he needs to rein himself in.

    The quill pauses on his back, and then begins to move again.

    “You know… it is permitted to enjoy this,” Loki says suddenly. His voice lower… conspiratorial.

   Thor flushes at having been found out.

    “Norns, you look al-” Loki cuts himself off, but Thor hears the end of the sentence anyway. _Alluring_. He is used to being attractive; he had been for a long time, in fact, he cannot recall a time where the ladies of the court had not stared after him with shiny eyes and red cheeks, he is used to having his body cause lust, envy or admiration.

    This feels different somehow. Maybe not different, but  _more_ … because this is Loki, and he had wanted the raven’s approval ever since he could remember. He had always sought it, perhaps gone about it in a wrong way, but it had always been there.

    Thor tries to hold still, but it is hard. His arousal embarrasses him, even if Loki doesn’t seem all that bothered.  They had always been careful to keep that part of themselves separate from others, from the court, the realm, the guards and warriors, their parents.

    No one would understand. Two brothers? It would be so much worse than simple sodomy or even pederasty. This. Two Princes? The only potential heirs to the crown? No.

    For the sake of the realm and the throne, even when it takes more self-discipline than Thor had ever managed. Now Thor feels his body – his desire – and the mission are colliding, literally, and he isn’t certain how much more he can take with Sif and the Warriors Three only one room away, waiting for them to emerge.

    Loki finishes a line that curves over his shoulder, then meanders upward towards his neck.

    The quill is gone for a moment and then returns, newly cool with ink, continuing its soft scratches across his back.

    “The door is locked,” Loki mutters, and Thor thinks Loki suddenly sounds about as shaky as he feels.  “Mayhaps… would it be all right if… after this, when I am done-?”

    Thor almost laughs with relief. “Gods, yes.” He wants to tell Loki to hurry, but this is some of the nicest – if most unusual – foreplay he has ever experienced. 

    He tries to push the fear out of his mind. They had never been physical while on a mission, not even close… but Thor doesn’t have second thoughts. He feels like he would burn up if he doesn’t get this out of his system, and not just the physical relief, but whatever else this feeling is that is bumping around inside of him – something more than attraction or simple worship.

    “Just a bit…” Loki seems to be talking to himself under his breath, then the strokes of the quill slow and with a long line – like a flourish – they come to a stop.

    “Let it dry,” Loki says and there is cool air where Loki fans the ink gently. “I wish you could see yourself. It looks…” The Silvertongue isn’t often at a loss for words.

 _Proprietary_ , Thor thinks and he knows Loki thinks it too. Thor is naked except for a sheet. Loki is still fully clothed in heavy leathers and battle armour. He is Loki’s canvas and he has been marked… and magical ritual or not… it feels like this is only between the two of them.

    “I think that is enough,” Loki whispers, encouraging Thor onto his back. The thunderer's erection is red and flushed, curving up toward his stomach where a couple of droplets of moisture have already formed at the tip.

    Loki looks him over assessingly… possessively. Thor feels utterly exposed.

    The trickster shakes his head. “We cannot; there is no time.”

    Thor knows. He wants to feel Loki around him, wants to push into his body, take what he wants and give Loki all that he desires. He wants to take Loki into his mouth, make him stammer and cry out. He wants to worship him, give himself up for Loki’s pleasure over and over again until they are both sated. But there isn’t enough time, so they would have to make do.

    The blond leans up for a kiss and Loki purrs as the thunderer brings his hand to Loki’s cheek… then, more possessively, curls his fingers to the back of his neck. He holds his brother in place as their tongues clash and their bodies press up against one another, Loki’s clothed erection rubbing against his bared one.

    The two gods pull each other closer until they cannot resist; Loki’s hand reaching between them and wrapping around Thor’s cock. Thor gasps at the contact, pushing into his brother's hand helplessly. Loki’s slender fingers grip him, working him with practised strokes. 

    They both come fast, Loki biting his lip to keep quiet and Thor trying to stifle his sounds into Loki’s shoulder. Afterwards, neither one of them move away, neither wanting to say,  _it is time, they will be here any moment_.

    Loki plants a few absent-minded kisses along Thor’s shoulder, his lips meeting the twists and loops of ink. “It should not come off for several days.” Loki sighs as Thor reaches for his clothes.  “When we get back to Asgard, I want you to-”

    “I know,” Thor says, his voice a low growl, telling himself he better get dressed before he loses his motivation entirely. “I will have you scream my name to the realms, will steal all eloquence from that silvertongue of yours.”

    And oh... if those dilated emerald hues aren't promise enough, Thor doesn't know what else could be.


End file.
